Friendship, Love and Breakdown
by LiPooh
Summary: A Bunny long-not-so-long-shot for my friend Adinda. Light Style and Creek included.
1. Chapter 1

Why he still agreed to participate of bets and True or Dare's he didn't know, but was currently walking down the street to a certain blonde's house, ready to confess his undying love for him. How romantic. Kenny knew he was going to scare the shit out of the kid so hard that even his friends would be banished from the blonde's mind. _Great._ Maybe like this Cartman would learn not to talk people into situations that only him finds amusing, and only God knows why.

Cursing under his breath and wishing the fatfuck would fall in a well and die, he knocked on the Stotches' household door and prayed for the love of God they had gone out for a walk or something equally eco-friendly, because their car was still in the garage. Bad news; Linda just opened the door, and at his sight, her smile faked a similar one. "Hi", he greeted after her, "is Butters home?" The woman took a step aside, opening the door wider. "He's upstairs." She informed him, hesitantly, what didn't make any difference, for he was going to get inside that room wanting her or not. The wall to Butters' bedroom window is pretty much climbable, if things weren't as well.

Knocking on the blonde's door, said blonde boy eagerly opened it, flashing a smile at him before throwing his arms around his torso and hugging him closely. "Uh, Butters." He trailed off uncomfortably, when the other let go of him, as quickly as had clanged onto him. "Sorry…" The boy murmured, drawing invisible patterns on the floor with the tip of his shoe. Kenny glanced around for a moment and pushed the other inside the room before closing and locking the door behind them. Walked to the bed and sat on it, sighing deeply. _Fuck, how am I going to do this without scaring Butters for live? I'm not romantic, dammit._

The kid had moved to sit beside his friend, though his smile quickly dropped when saw the look on the older's face. "Is something wrong, Ken?" He asked, tilting his head a little to the side, and leaning slightly into Kenny's personal space. Not that Kenny minded, no. "Butters, I…" _Got stuck in a bet and have to say that_ "I love you." It was quiet, and low, and more to himself than to anyone else, but the boy was close enough to hear him. And be shocked with a good Goddamn reason. Taking advantage of it, he took hold of his crush's forearm and pushed him near the window. Glanced outside for a moment before focus his gaze into the boy's confused blue eyes. _I knew this was going to happen…_ "Butters…?" He asked gently, raising a hand to the other's forehead and softly brushing the shiny blonde locks to behind the boy's ear.

_Kenny… Kenny McCormick loves… Me? _Everything was so delusional. It felt like he was in a dream, except in his dream Kenny would be kissing him right now and taking him in his arms to run away on his unicorn to a Hello Kitty land and never, ever come back. Instead, he could only blink a couple of times before come back to reality. It didn't feel like reality anymore when his prince leaned closer to him and pressed their lips together, gently and passionately, making his eyelids oddly heavy and his head spin.

Their lips moved in synchrony with one another, sending waves of pleasure down their spine, butterflies in their stomach and their heart speed up its beats.

For what seemed a short eternity, until Kenny pull away. He hesitantly let go of the shorter boy, and slowly walked to the door, stopping by its frame and turning his head slightly aside to take a look at his crush still standing frozen beside the window. Sighed quietly. _Maybe tomorrow he's gonna be fine._


	2. Chapter 2

Cartman was walking back and forth in the same trajectory, without looking away from his watch for about three minutes now. "Where the fuck is Kahl?" He snapped, finally diverting his gaze from the object and standing still. Looked around frowning irritated, then crossed his chubby arms over his chubby chest, snorting loudly.

The blonde rolled his eyes, leaning against the bus stop sign. "Calm yo' tits, dude. He's coming." Kenny pointed at the redhead walking towards them side by side with the raven haired, also known as his Super Best Friend, smiling at him just as bright as the other's smile.

"Hey, dudes." Kyle approached them, handing the fatty a picture. The brunette smiled devilishly as he took it, and placed it safely inside his schoolbag, before turn to the uninterested blonde. "Here, Kinny." He said, taking a fifty dollar bill from his pocket and handing it to the other. "Now say the words." Cartman teased, smirking still. "Fuck you, asshole." Was the reply he got as the bill quickly escaped through his fingers onto Kenny's fist.

By the time Cartman had finished cursing and bitching about how the blonde had broken the deal; the school bus was already waiting for them to hop in. The new driver was smiling as usual, and not yelling at them to "sit down and shut up", like Mrs. Crabtree used to do… How they missed her. But not too much.

From his seat, Kenny glanced to try and take a look at Butters, who was sitting beside Pip, looking outside the window. Both in silence. _If I took Butters' happiness away, Cartman is so going to wake up without his balls..._ He thought, shortly before the British boy poked Leopold on the arm, making his gaze fall from the pretty outside to the other's recent-made drawing. He smiled. _… He's still going to wake up without his balls. _When the boy was about to look out of the window again, his eyes met Kenny's own, making him blush a light shade of pink. He looked away after some seconds, embarrassed.

"Love at first sight?" Dammit. Kenny knew Craig was going to bother him because of it, but not so soon. Jesus. "Shut up, Craig." The blonde sunk further onto his seat, trying to somehow disappear inside of it. His classmate (also friend since they found out each other's weakness a few days ago, and decided to befriend each other, fearing they could become a more successful version of Kyle and Cartman), pushed himself from his seat and placed his arms on the top of Kenny's seat, with his chin resting on them. "I'm serious now; what did Butters do after the kiss?" Ah, the whole school obviously knows about what happened yesterday. How grand. "Nothin'." He murmured, groaning. Craig moved forward, letting his head fall upside down in front of Kenny's own, and frowned before returning to his previous pose. "I thought you had gotten some already, huh." Kenny hated how some people can easily read his eyes. "Fuck this, dude. Butters probably hates me now." The black haired rolled his eyes and flipped the blonde off. "Take a Goddamn look at the boy; he can't even look at you without blood start accumulating somewhere and it's not like he's ignoring you, you know, or pretending nothing happened. By the way, where's that picture?" _… Okay, maybe Craig's right. In a way._ Kenny pointed at Cartman, who shook his head, like the mercenary he is. "Five bucks for it."

Craig flipped him off.


	3. Chapter 3

Tick-tock, tick-tock. Why does time seem to slow down when you're in class? Everything is suddenly so interesting, too. Like the patterns of the desk, or how Kyle chews on the end of the pencil when he's thinking, or how Stan watches Kyle instead of listening to Mr. Garrison, and even trying to predict when Tweek's gonna randomly yelp is more interesting than learning the category of the numbers, and more useful, as well.

Kenny had his head currently lying over his arms, which were lying on his desk. Maybe if he stares time enough at Butters he will look at him. Sense it, somehow. He had been trying for the past ten minutes now, and nothing. Hm… Was he ignoring him?

As soon as the redhead finished his math problem, he smiled like the proud nerd he is and looked up from his notebook, to check the answer on the blackboard. Which happened to be correct, as usual. Kyle's smile grew and he leaned backward, to rest his back on the chair and glance to his left, only to find a certain dark haired boy staring at him like a lovesick puppy. "What's wrong, Stan? Can't finish your problem?" He chuckled, oblivious of the look he was getting. "Yeah." The other lied. Hadn't even tried yet. Not like he was going to, anyway. "Can you help me with it?" Kyle nodded and knelt on the floor, beside his desk, resting his arms on it. "Okay, why isn't this a function?" He asked, pointing to an image of two circles with numbers inside and arrows. "Uh…" How was he supposed to know? "Because the arrows don't like this number so he's forever alone?" Stan didn't know what he was saying, but it made Kyle smile, so it must've been dumb enough it was funny. Or he was so dumb it was pathetic, therefore it was funny. "Okay, we can try this way. You see, if a number of the circle A is alone, it's not a function, but if a number of the circle B is alone, it doesn't mind; it can still be a function. Also, if a number of the circle A is connecting with two numbers of the circle B, it isn't a function, either. Got it?" _You'll never be alone, baby. Our arrows will always be connected._ "Uh-huh." Kyle smiled: Stan was obviously thinking elsewhere.

He licked his lips and leaned over his desk, positioning his face close to the blonde's ear, without him knowing, and pressed his lips together, then opened them quickly, making a loud sound with his mouth. His prize was delicious; Tweek had yelled and shivered and fallen out of his chair on the floor, looking at him in awe. He couldn't help but laugh. It was the third time this week, and the blonde always fell for it. "Craig and Tweek! How many times will I have to say this is not a playground?" Mr. Garrison's protests were soon ignored, for the black haired couldn't even breathe right, and the blonde was placing his chair back up, trying to hide the blush across his face. "Sh-Shut up-p, Craig!" He snapped, pushing the other. Craig just flipped him off and took deep breaths, in an attempt to make his breathing go back to normal.

"What do you think of my new shoes, Wendy?" The blonde girl asked, crossing her legs over one another. Her new footwear was a delicate pink pair of sandals, with little lilac butterflies over the top, matching her white socks. But her legs, ah her legs were something Wendy couldn't be more jealous of. They were beautifully built, and smooth like silk. She wished she could just touch them to feel the silkiness. "Amazing, Bebe! Where'd you buy those?" The brunette asked, brushing her black hair with her fingers. "At Clyde's dad's store." The blonde answered, glancing at said boy, sending him a smile, which was almost immediately replied with another. "Ah, he has the best shoes of the town." Wendy commented, noticing the trade of smiles. "I know! Is Clyde dating someone, by the way?" Her friend whispered, not taking her eyes off of the boy. "I don't know." She wished Bebe didn't notice the lack of niceness in her voice.

Why hasn't Butters looked at him? The class was about to end, and he hasn't looked at him. _Dammit, Cartman. You are so losing your dick tonight._ Butters was looking at him. His heart sped up, and he couldn't stop staring into those beautiful blue eyes of the boy. It was about time he was waiting for it. But then the other broke eye contact, and looked back down to his notebook, leaving Kenny frowning to himself.

The bell rang.

Maybe they would sit on the same table in lunch period.


	4. Chapter 4

No, no, no. Butters is in front of them in the line, that means he will get his food first, and get to choose where he's going to sit, and Kenny can't invite him to sit beside him, and they won't get a chance to chat. _Fuuuuck._ When he realized it, Cartman had already walked beside Butters and was making that face he makes when wants something from his mother; with the hands and everything. "Buuuutters, can you let us stay in front of you in the line? Or in the baaaack?" Smooth, Cartman. Smooth.

The blonde, after whining and trying to stick to the rules of no cutting in line, had to give up when Eric threatened to show the picture to Butters' parents. "Sorry", Kenny whispered to him, cutting line in front of him, together with his three friends. The boy didn't answer, just gazed down, blushing a little. If anyone could see his face, would very well see the dreamy smile on it.

It was kind of disturbing how Stan and Kyle ate, and everyone agreed. This whole "Super Best Friends" crap is just a label. They were so much more than that, everyone knows it. "They are so doing each other", Cartman says when sees them both eating from the other's plate, and even with the other's fork and spoon. Kyle randomly curses at him and Stan just ignores him and asks for something Kyle would "occasionally" have on his fork, so Kyle would feed him with it and let him exchange saliva with the redhead without making it too obvious (too late). Kyle is probably the only one in the whole school. Correction, the whole _town_ that doesn't know Stan likes him, because my God, if that isn't like saying Super-Man flies, Kenny doesn't know what common sense is anymore.

Butters remained sitting beside him even after he was done eating. How cute. Kenny had always liked the boy's innocence and how he thought of the people's feelings before doing or saying something. It made him so cutely special in his eyes. "Can I talk to you, Ken?" The blonde asked quietly, for not to make a scene, and took hold of his hands to walk him to the boy's bathroom before he could say anything.

Turned around and waited for the door close itself, then looked up deeply into Kenny's eyes. "Why did you w-walk away?" The boy asked, letting all the hurt transpire through the sentence and his voice while his body shook fearing Kenny would laugh at him for taking the kiss seriously and walk away again. It broke Kenny's heart. "I… You were so shocked and scared that I thought it would be better if I just walked away." He held the boy's hands tightly on his own, pushing back the urge to hug him and kiss him and love him in all the ways it wasn't rape. "Well, I w-was shocked, b-but it was only because-se I thought you d-didn't mean it…"

"Of course I meant it, Butters. I do love you."

As the boy lifted his gaze in surprise, Kenny lowered his face and locked their lips again, but this time smiling in the kiss, because Butters was soon kissing him back.


End file.
